Luna Llena
by Eldaya
Summary: Bajo la luz pupúrea de una enorme luna llena, un lobo aúlla, buscando a su presa...
1. Prólogo

Un crujido rompió el silencio de aquel bosque, dormido en brazos de la oscuridad.

Un pequeño niño caminaba bamboleante entre los matorrales, apoyándose en ocasiones en algún tronco de árbol, boqueando como si le faltara el aire.

El cielo, nublado, no presagiaba nada bueno ; las hebras de luz desgarraban los pocos jirones por lo sque escapaban, intentando alcanzar la piel pálida que se escabullía entre las sombras.

Su corazón bombeaba con premura la sangre al cerebro, llenando sus oídos de incesantes tamborileos ; no podía escuchar nada más de lo que le rodeaba, así que paró por un instante, intentando calmar su respiración.

Le dolía intensamente la sien, y unos pinchazos molestos le recorrían la piel, como si su cuerpo la rechazara ; era una sensación desagradable, e intentó olvidarse de ella concentrandose en los sonidos y el olor de la noche ; húmeda, pegajosa, sofocante... Mil sensaciones batallaban en su cuerpo, y no lograba desprenderse de ninguna de ellas.

De pronto, la piel le dió un brusco tirón ; como si en cualquier momento fuera a resquebrajarse.

Asustado, echó a correr todo lo que pudo, eludiendo los jirones de sombría luz que se filtraba por cualquier resquicio.

Su respiración era cada vez más brusca, y su voz sonaba ronca, a pesar de que sólo podía emitir jadeos y algún que otro llanto resquebrajado.

Su mente, horas antes lúcida, se perdía en un oscuro laberinto del que no encontraba salida. Sonidos gorgoteantes y viscosos le llenaban los oídos, y el crepitar de la hojarasca y las ramas bajo sus pies, y los chillidos de los pequeños animales que se veían sorprendidos en medio de su sueño...

Llegó a lo que parecía un claro de bosque ; aunque no estaba seguro.

La mente y la vista se le nublaba al mismo tiempo, y sólo sentía cómo el cuerpo se le tensaba, a la vez que caía de cuatro patas y un aullido espeluznante gorgoteaba en su garganta ; el primero, muy bajo, sólo consiguió sobresalir a duras penas de su boca ; el segundo, aterrador, rompió el silencio, al tiempo que su piel se tensaba y desgarraba y un fino vello cubría su cuerpo.

La luz de la luna, purpúrea, le cubría enteramente, y del cuerpo que pocos momentos antes había sido el de un niño, enjuto y pálido, ahora era un hermoso, fuerte y sobrecogedor, LOBO!

Aullando, echó a correr, buscando presas de las que comer, mientras en la lejanía, los humanos dormían en sueños angustiados, con los aullidos llenando sus pesadillas...


	2. Una noche de luna llena

Capítulo uno

Una noche de luna llena

Sabin, sentada en su balancín de madera, viejo y roído, dormitaba en un sueño inconstante, entreabriendo los ojos en cortos intervalos.

Se sentía intranquila ; a pesar de que aquél día había sido igual de rutinario que los que lo habían precedido, algo en el aire la había llevado a pensar que algo no marchaba bien.

Un ruido procedente de su flanco la hizo despertar de golpe ; clavó su mirada en unos matorrales, y se levantó de un salto, sin atreverse a dar un paso.

AH! - gritó con voz débil ; el matorral se había movido imperceptiblemente.

Asustada, un escalofrío la recorrió cuando dos ojos la miraron ; apenas un brillo rojizo cruzó la maleza y se hundió en sus pupilas ; segundos después, desapareció.

Otro estremecimiento, y de entre el ramaje apareció un brazo, que cayó al suelo, inerte.

Sabin, con voz ahogada, llamó a su marido, y con paso trémulo se acercó donde ya no parecía haber rastro de vida.

Se acuclilló frente a la maleza, y tomó suavemente la mano fría.

Apartó las hojas y ramas y, tras un grito de sorpresa, gritó en dirección a la casa.

Birac! - un hombre fornido y cuarentón salió de la casa, con un azadón en la mano.

La miró ceñudo, y se acercó a ela con paso vigoroso.

Qué quieres, mujer? - preguntó, sosteniendo el azadón en alto.

Ella no dijo nada, sinó que apartó la maleza para que su marido pudiera ver.

Santos del cielo!- Es... - dejó caer el apero, y se arrodilló al lado de su señora, abriéndose paso con los brazosp or el matojo, para recuperar lo que había al otro lado.

Un pequeño niño, enjuto y recigido sobre sí mismo, los miraba con los ojos entornadosm, suplicante.

Sin fuerzas, agotado y con los labios agrietados, lleno de arañazos y signos de pelea ; los miró, apenado, tras lo cual cerró los ojos, cayendo en un profundo sopor.

Lupin...- susurró el pequeño entre sueños.

La pareja se miró desconcertada, y sacaron al niño de allí, llevandolo en brazos el hombre, cogiéndolo de la mano la mujer.

Entraron en la casa, sin mirar a la monstruosa luna, que, a sus espaldas, parecía augurarles una desgracia...


	3. Un pequeño niño

Capítulo dos

Un pequeño niño

Su sueño intranquilo le hacía murmurar palabras ininteligibles.

Arropado bajo unas gruesas sábanas, el chico temblaba como si estuviera helado ; a pesar de que aquella noche el calor era sofocante, su cuerpo estaba frío como el hielo.

Birac! - le llamó la mujer, mirándole lastimeramente.

No te preocupes, Sabin, es sólo que está cansado, pero pronto se pondrá mejor... - le respondió su esposo, sentándose a su lado al tiempo que le ponía al chico un paño mojado con agua caliente en la frente.

Se quedaron los dos allí sentados, cogiéndose de la mano y observando al niño, hasta que el sueño les venció.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sabin se despertó con un sobresalto, y abrió los ojos aún dormidos, intentando enfocar la vista sobre alguna imagen.

Ladeó lentamente la cabeza, ya que tenía la nuca agarrotada a causa de la mala posición en la que había dormido, y se encontró con un par de enormes ojos castaños que la miraban fijamente, enmarcados en un rostro tímidamente sonriente.

Ah! - un pequeño gemido surgió entre sus labios, y sonrió al chico, mientras se ponía de pie y llamaba a su marido nerviosamente, el cual acudió a toda prisa, asustado tal vez por los nervios de la mujer.

Al cruzar el umbral de la habitación, se quedó mirando al niño, que le devolvió una mirada triste pero dulce, y no pudo por menos que acercarse al niño y ofrecerle el mendrugo de pan que había estado a punto de mordisquear minutos antes.

Cómo le vas a dar eso? Deja que yo vaya a buscarle algo de desayuno! - exclamó la mujer, que le dió un beso en la mejilla al hombre y saliño corriendo de la habitación, sonriendo ampliamente.

Su matrimonio no había sido bendecido con un hijo con el que formar una família, y ahora estaba tan emocionada como si el cielo les hubiera echo un gran regalo.

Ya habría tiempo para sentir curiosidad y hacer preguntas ; pensó, y se esmeró en preparar un buen desayuno con un poco de leche, chocolate, azúcar y pan ; lo sirvió todo en una fuente y lo subió a la habitación, donde parecía que el hombre había hecho buenas migas con el niño ; pues reían a mandíbula batiente de alguna broma que a ella se le había escapado.

Esperó tranquila el preguntarle a su marido, y se sentó en el borde de la cama, mirando al niño amorosamente, y hablándole con palabras tranquilas, mientras le ofrecía el alimento, que no se negó en comer ; sinó que se abalanzó con ímpetu a beber de la leche y comer del pan.

Pobrecillo... - Sabin le miró con aprensión, y observó cómo el pequeño, de unos doce años a mucho contar, devoraba la comida. Se preguntó qué le habría sucedido, de dónde vendría... pero también pensó que era mejor no precipitarse ; tal vez el pequeño les dejara tal y como había venido ; y, realmente, no quería eso.

Dejó que se lo terminase todo, y retiró la fuente para dejarla sobre una mesa cercana empotrada en la pared cuando el niño acabó de desayunar.

En pocos segundos, el pequeño bostezó, se dejó caer otra vez sobre el colchón, y volvió a dormirse, con el rostro esta vez más relajado y una sonrisa aflorando en sus labios.

Otra vez durmiendo? - se preguntó Sabin, sin darse cuenta de que lo decía en voz alta.

Suspiró, y salió de la habitación, entrecerrando la puerta para que el niño pudiera dormir sin demasiada molestia, pero que ella pudiera oír cualquier ruido, por si acaso despertara en mitad del sueño.

Bajó las escaleras con rapidez, y salió al porche, iluminado ya por la luz del sol, que nacía en el horizonte, tiñendo el paisaje de un rosado pálido, que se transformaba en un color cada vez más brillante e intenso.

Se sentó en la mecedora, y observó cómo nacía un nuevo día...


End file.
